-Untitled-
by Sabaku Ookami
Summary: Summary: Uzumaki Naruto born blind, a jinchuuriki. His nickname or better yet, his title amongst the village of Konohagakure no Sato is thus; The Crippled Demon. Though it is only said in whispers as the boy's parents severely punished those who spoke of him as such. [Full Summary inside]


A/N: Naruto is blind (yes blind) in this fanfic. Now... uh... enjoy. I have put in a few characters which appearances are the same as some you may know, but their personalities will not be the same, nor will their names... mostly because I don't know the first and the second would... be awkward. Please visit the picture area on my profile to see what they look like.

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto born blind, a jinchuuriki. His nickname or better yet, his title amongst the village of Konohagakure no Sato is thus; The Crippled Demon. Though it is only said in whispers as the boy's parents severely punished those who spoke of him as such. To prevent attacks on their son, two Rune Warriors were tasked to watch over him and protect him from any and all harm. Unbeknownst to many, even his parents. While Naruto was blind, he was _'far'_ from powerless.

And special thanks goes to:

Ncpfan for helping with a lot with the chapter.

Bloodied-Samurai for reading/betaing it.

Disclaimer: You know what goes here.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto walked down the stairs from his room, having done it over the past year, he could navigate the house without any help. For a year, he lived in his own home away from his parents and three younger siblings, he lived with his personal guards, Riela and Alturia.

The two were rune warriors, they had their souls bound and forged into stones and whoever held the stone dominated the will of the rune warrior. They were cursed with eternal life and eternal death, they would never truly die. They never aged, got sick and if they were killed they would simply reappear at the nearest rune alter which doted the elemental nations, they were rare as many had been destroyed over the centuries. The closest one was underneath the Hokage mountain in a large cave, if he remembered correctly.

Alturia and Riela kept their runes on themselves to stay in command of their own bodies and souls. They watched over him for some reason, he knew it wasn't because his mother, Kushina gave them their runes to act on their own will, but he didn't care. They weren't coddling him like his family and they weren't asses like the villagers. They were just... normal. Out of everyone he knew or met, he got along pretty well with them, it was better than the alternatives.

"Morning," said Riela as he walked into the kitchen, if he went by the sounds he was hearing, she was cooking breakfast, "Alturia is out at the moment, she went shopping I think."

He could hear the chains Riela kept wrapped around her left arm rattling with each movement of her arm. Her footsteps were light and almost silent, he could barely hear them moving around in the kitchen though the way he heard them moving made him think she was dancing around in the kitchen. Her near silent steps were normal, he probably wouldn't be able to hear them at all if his body didn't enhance his other senses from being blind. Anbu were like bulls compared to her ability in stealth.

"And you didn't go with her? What's the occasion?" he asked slightly concerned, usually the two shopped together. He never went shopping with them as stores didn't let him in and it cost a lot less as the two wouldn't be destroying buildings out of anger.

Riela chuckled a little and answered, "_Someone_ has to cook for you. I think it's about the only thing you can't do."

"Bite me," he said annoyed as he looked away from her, the next moment he felt something bite his left ear, "Ow, I didn't mean it literally," he added rubbing his ear and glaring at her, which probably would have had a much threatening impression if he wasn't blind.

"I know you didn't, but I enjoy the chances I get to toy with you," said Riela before she started to laugh softly to herself as she went back to cooking.

The only reason he couldn't cook was because he didn't know where every single thing was in the kitchen. At most, he could only do the simple things like boil water, cut things and knead dough. Anything more complex than those and he'd have trouble until he learned where everything was and how to cook something decently through hearing and smell which would mean a lot of trial and error.

"Let me know when the food is ready, I'm going to take a shower," said Naruto standing up and starting to leave the kitchen.

"Alright," replied Riela looking over her shoulder watching him leave the room, "And I might even join you," she muttered barely above a whisper so he wouldn't hear.

Having been watching over the young man for over five years, she enjoyed messing with him. He didn't need to be taken care of or even guarded in her opinion, his parents exaggerated over the poor boy. Sure, he was blind, though he was anything _but_ crippled. When he sparred against her and Alturia in secret, he gave both of a them a run for their money.

The only thing that she could consider to be a danger to Naruto was the village they lived in. On numerous occasions she and Alturia slaughtered the villagers when they formed a mob to attack him, if you could call it an attack. Their so-called attacks were like sheep walking into a slaughterhouse. She killed hundreds of thousands of people when she was under the control of the rune, she could remember each and every single memory of her time under it. Killing people was second nature to her, so a mob or several of random people didn't bother her one bit.

XxxxxX

"What's with all the noise outside?" asked Naruto unhappily and _very_ annoyed at all the noise outside, his entire shower was more frustrating than it was relaxing, he had the urge to go and beat a few depressions into the skulls of whoever was making the noise.

"That was a quick shower, you're usually in their for almost an hour, not ten minutes," said Riela surprised to see him so quickly.

"Most of the time I can relax when I'm taking my shower, this time I want to _pop_ someone's head like a balloon so I decided to just forget trying to relax and just washed," replied Naruto settling in one of the chairs.

Riela patted him on the head as he sighed, her hand was soft and gentle. Not a feeling one would ever expect a master swordswoman have to her hands, "The chunin exams. What else could make enough noise to annoy you," she said pointing out what a lot of the noise was for.

Naruto groaned in annoyance, it was time for those _again_. He didn't see the point in those exams if he was honest. The _exams_ if they could even be called that were simply for the entertainment of the nobles and Daimyo who attended to watch and bet on them. Most chunin weren't promoted from them either, most were promoted from the field or doing something decent enough for them to deserve the promotion. He turned his head hearing the door open and close. The hard and loud footsteps of a ninja given the sound of the usual sandal-styled shoes they all wore. The metallic sounds of shuriken and kunai bouncing around in their respective pouches, the smell of dirt, sweat, and... a forest. He didn't hear the added weight of the jacket of jounin or chunin, so it was a genin that just barged into his house, and he knew who it was based from the third smell and the obvious ill-intent in the air poised at the newcomer, "Suikura?" he questioned not really guessing but more of getting her attention.

"Y-yeah," said a feminine voice meekly.

"Why would the _almighty_ Uchiha Heiress run into my home without invitation where she knows that Riela or Alturia will sooner eviscerate her as soon as they see her? That... and you hate me, why in the world would you come here? It's like a death sentence... one that Riela here would be happy to sign," stated Naruto wondering why in the world would the arrogant and bitchy girl would _ever_ come into his house without any warning... or even with warning.

"You know it's the chunin exams, right?" asked Suikura probably staring at him with a look that said he was stupid. Naruto nodded, "Kakashi-sensei has put my squad into the exam."

"And that is bad?" asked Naruto curiously, it didn't sound bad considering the girl was all about gaining power and whatever else, he usually tuned her out whenever he heard her voice. The exams would be right up her alley.

"Have you _seen_ my squad?" questioned Suikura sounding like she was stating the obvious.

Naruto frowned and stated, "No." He was looking at her with his cataract eyes staring at her knowing she forgot he was blind, she was the only one who ever did forget.

Suikura cringed and said, "Right... sorry." She always forgot the blond was blind and occasionally said things that he obviously couldn't do. "Anyways, one is a horny dog and the other is a pink haired dumb bell. We barely lived through our last mission. I don't want an early grave because those two were being a cheerleader or trying to hump me." He heard her move the blinds in the window, "So I'm hiding in the one place no one would ever look for me. Your house."

"Here's two question's for you; What makes you think I'll let you stay in _my_ house and... how do you know where I live?" asked Naruto slightly concerned on _why_ she knew where he lived. Hell, even his parents didn't know where his house was and that was a feat he was proud of. He loved his parents and vice versa but they had yet to find where he lived yet, Suikura whom both detested the other knew where he lived, it brought a lot of questions to mind.

"You'll let me stay... because you're a nice person and I'll do whatever... you tell me to do," stated Suikura wishing to bite off her tongue. She didn't like doing this but she was _not_ taking a suicidal exam with her squad and if she had to... bow down to the blond for a few hours, so be it.

"And the other?" asked Naruto more interested on that question than the first. Suikura grumbled under her breath, "I know my hearing is better than most people but even _I_ couldn't hear that," he added as he heard Riela finishing breakfast, he was a bit surprised that she was remaining silent. Then again, Suikura had yet to do or say anything to tick her off.

"I asked Kushina-sama," said Suikura embarrassed that she had to tell him such a thing, it was better than any of the alternatives she had in mind.

Naruto raised an eyebrow out of curiosity and asked, "And knowing my mother, did she tell you anything to tell me when I would ask you this question?" If she did learn where he lived from his mother than it was more than likely Kushina gave her a message for him when he did find out how she knew where he lived. He was a bit bothered that his parents _did_ know where he lived, but shrugged it off.

"...She says hi and they won't visit you until you want them to, she knows that's the reason you decided to live by yourself," stated Suikura word for word, silently hating every moment of it. It was made wonder if she _should_ have just gone to the chunin exam and simply failed.

Naruto nodded and shrugged, "Alright, your torture is over. You may stay until the first phase of the chunin exam starts in... two hours. Until then, you help Riela with whatever she needs done or Alturia when she comes home from shopping." He turned his head to Riela, "Don't give her any demeaning tasks out of spite, either."

"You just had to take the fun out of it," muttered Riela cursing him in her mind for saying that, she already had a long mental list of things to make her do and now she had to correct it, "But fine, first is breakfast then we'll start with the morning chores. Sit down and I'll make something quick for you, Suikura-san."

"I already had breakfast... as did most of the village a couple hours ago, I'm fine," said the Heiress calmly as she continued to stare outside like a paranoid person. Though Naruto knew she had a reason to be paranoid given her team if all but her wanted to do the exam would be hunting her down like Anbu after a nukenin and one of them was an Inuzuka if he guessed correctly from the term she had used to describe him.

Naruto yawned and replied, "You can stop staring out of the window. No one ever knocks on the door or comes to visit. It's quite peaceful... when certain Heiress's don't just barge in. If Kakashi or your squad does actually come and knock on the door in the most random chance they think you came here, I can get rid of them."

"...alright," said Suikura before moving away from the window and sitting uncomfortably at the kitchen table. She didn't have anything in mind about what she was _do_ when she came to his house, and it was plainly obvious that while he allowed her to stay, she wasn't wanted, though that feeling was mutual as she didn't want to be here either.

Naruto started eating the food once Riela put in on the table in front of him but after a few bites he stopped, "I-is it bad?" she asked having seen him stop eating wondering if she screwed up cooking breakfast as he never simply stopped after a few bites.

"It's good, as always," answered Naruto truthfully, the problem wasn't with the food, "The problem here is... I can cut the tension with a rusted over dull kunai," he added as the atmosphere was slightly unnerving to him. "You two need to relax," he continued before taking another bite of his food, "Suikura, you don't have to stay in the kitchen, if you don't want to." Once he finished speaking he'd never heard _anyone_ move as fast as she did in leaving the kitchen and laughed at little, apparently it was getting to her more than him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto set the clean and dry dishes in the cupboard, keeping himself busy as he heard the two girl's in the living room cleaning it up, "Beyond the sky, I stretch out my hands," sung Naruto quietly as he continued with his task, "Even if the sun setting beyond the skyline colors my hands crimson. The corpses of the soldiers that I have piled up, before I knew it, it had gotten higher than the tower I was aiming for. Even the winter that had been hiding between the buildings gets pushed by the wind and sways." he turned around hearing the front door open, he concentrated for a moment then walked over to the door, "Let me help, Alturia," he said holding out his hands for the bags he could hear her carrying.

"Here you go, Naruto-sama," said Alturia giving him one of the bags, "Also, there's a council meeting in a few minutes. I was told to tell you to that you are required to go to it."

Naruto sighed and nodded, "Right and when does it start?" he asked they walked into the kitchen and started putting away the different things she bought, which meant he took them out of the bags and she put them away.

"...oh right, it _was_ a few minutes when they told me, but it was probably an hour ago," answered Alturia calmly, she had no intention of stopping her daily shopping to simply deliver a message and she wasn't at the beck and call of _anyone_ but Naruto.

Naruto laughed to himself, either the meeting was already over and they were pissed or they were sitting there waiting for him and still pissed. He didn't know which made him happier. "I'll be heading there anyways, if anything my father would have been at the meeting and will tell me what they wanted me for."

"And I need to discuss something with Riela," said Alturia seriously, "Could you meet us after your... meeting of sorts at the rune altar? We've had something we've been wanting to tell and ask you for some time."

Naruto frowned, he wondered what it was and why they wanted to talk about it _there_ of all places, but if that's where they wanted to talk about... whatever, then he didn't mind. "Sure, I can do that," he said slightly concerned, he mentally shrugged, _'I guess if it was very important they would have already told me or asked me about something. Maybe it's something they don't want someone overhearing. The alter disrupts chakra around it.'_ thought Naruto who was going to be thinking about this for quite some time, "I'll be going now," he said as they finished putting everything away.

"Be safe," replied Alturia gently, and he had the distinct feeling that she was smiling at him. Didn't know why he felt such a thing or how, but maybe it was just his imagination.

"Sure," stated Naruto before heading out of the kitchen, taking hold of his shikome-zue, then went out of the house and started walking to the Hokage Tower, which was on the other side of the village.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: So... how did everyone think of that and yes, for now... there is no title. Not up to making one, especially a bad one. I'll put up a title whenever one comes to mind.

Shikome-zue – Cane sword – A sword hidden in the guise of a cane, basically.


End file.
